


11. Collars and Breakfast

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [11]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: none</p>
    </blockquote>





	11. Collars and Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none

"You want to sign this and we'll drop it off at the front desk?" Antony asks, holding up a pen as Stephen comes out of the bathroom. He's got their contract printed out, all the amendments made that they talked about, and he's surprisingly eager to get it on file. Make it official.

Rubbing a towel over his torso Stephen's brows go up as his mouth curves in a grin. "Wow you're an eager beaver huh?" he teases, padding over to where Antony is sat at one of the sofas, the contract on the coffee table before him. "Worried I might change my mind?"

"Maybe," Antony says, watching Stephen approach, his body all tight, sculpted muscle. Christ. "I was going to suggest we stop at the shop on our way to breakfast, see what they have in the way of collars, but I guess that would be rushing things too, eh?"

"Yeah, but entirely in keeping with our relationship so far," Stephen points out as he bends down to kiss Antony. "Not gonna change my mind any time soon," he murmurs before straightening, and wrapping the towel around his waist and taking the seat beside his new Sir. "Where do I sign?"

"Right there." Antony points out the place.

Stephen takes the pen, and without hesitation he scrawls his name. "Done."

Antony signs right under that then shakes his head. "Louis is going to have a cow when this crosses his desk," he says with a chuckle.

"Who?" Stephen's forehead creases. The club is still a jumble of names and information that he's still not processed properly. 

"Louis Garneau? He basically runs the place. There's the board and his dad's the head, Michel, and then Louis is responsible for the day-to-day operations. He has a boy and his best friend, Josh, who I've done a lot of work for, has a boy and they've both been telling me for years that I need one..." Antony laughs.

"And after two meetings, you picked me?" Stephen shakes his head. "Will I meet Louis?" Stephen leans back into the couch, one hand moving across Antony's back. He's still got the residues of head space going on, after all their scene had been fucking intense, it manifests in his need to touch his partner, and be touched in return. 

"At some point. He works out of the head office in France but travels around to the different locations and attends the big events." Antony smiles at the touch and leans in for another kiss. "And I chose you because it felt right."

Offering up his mouth Stephen kisses Antony again, it's soft, without any urgency to it. Pulling back Stephen grins. "Maybe you'll have to take me to France on one of our trips eh?" he teases softly. "I signed my contract, the trips are compulsory."

"Yes, they are, and yeah, we'll go. Definitely," Antony agrees, his hand on Stephen's thighs, fingers stroking over skin, his body starting to react to his boy's proximity and near nakedness. "You can make up a whole list of places you want to go and we'll cross them off."

"Hey...you promised me collar shopping, Antony," Stephen bumps his shoulder with his Sir's, he can see the direction Antony's brain is going. "And I need to eat...I'm starving, I want pancakes and waffles and syrup..." he smiles, "with bacon."

"Then you'd better get dressed," Antony tells him, sealing the words with one more kiss before he removes his hand and sits back.

"I'm right on it!" Stephen rolls up onto his feet and it takes him just a couple of minutes to pull on some black jeans and a light blue tee, the front of which sports a fashion faded logo. He shoves his feet into some sneakers and runs his hand through the short crop of his hair.

Watching Stephen dress, this whole thing just seems more right than ever. Antony's attracted to a lot of people but only a few have ever made his stomach flip the way Stephen does. Plus his boy's smart, funny, they share some of the same interests. Knowing Citadel, there's probably some checklist somewhere that says what you should look for before contracting a boy, but Antony's always trusted his gut instinct in everything else, why not this? "Ready?"

"Yes Sir," Stephen beams at Antony, he steps up the door and opens it, stepping aside to let Antony go first. He pulls it too when he exits, falling in beside his Sir. "Are you a hand holder? I don't even know if you like public displays of affection or not?" he leans in, voice low. 

"That's a good question." Antony laughs. "It hasn't really come up before but," and here he takes Stephen's hand, linking their fingers together, "I think it's something I'd like."

If it was possible, Stephen's grin would widen. But he's already beaming like the sun at having this gorgeous man beside him, at having the same gorgeous man to call his Sir. "I'm glad, I'm a shockingly tactile person," he warns as they enter the lift. "So, Sir, what sort of collar do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking something fairly simple. Black, leather, buckle. Keep the D rings and locks for later."

"I like that," Stephen nods. "Though if we do end up looking for something more permanent, would you consider one of those lockable metal collars?" 

"Definitely. Would you want something you could wear all the time too?" Antony asks, glancing down at their hands, the warmth of Stephen's skin against his, like this, so fucking casual, making him incredibly happy. "Something where only we'd know what it was."

Stephen nods. "Oh hell yes, I really like that idea." He bumps shoulders with Antony again, nudging him out of the lift. 

"Let me drop this off at the front desk and then we'll check out the shop," Antony says, holding up their contract. "Unless you want to eat first?"

"For once? Food can wait..." Stephen makes no attempt to hide how excited he is, how happy this whole thing is making him right now. "Do they notify us when this is all stamped and filed?" Stephen nods at the paperwork in his Sir's hand.

"I'm sure I'll hear from Louis, but I think they just file a copy online. You can access it when you're signed in, our eyes only, and if you want, they connect our two accounts, so anyone looking knows you're taken and I'm the one who's got you," Antony says with a smile, heading for the lobby. "But you can also keep that part hidden if you want."

"Why would I want to?" Stephen frowns a little. "Why would anyone want to hide that they're owned, or an owner?" He lets Antony's hand go as they approach the front desk, falling in a step behind instead.

Antony shrugs. "Paranoia. Some people are still in the closet even in here," he says, smiling at the girl on the desk. Early twenties, blonde, built like the proverbial brick... "Good morning, Andrea."

"Good morning, Mr. Starr," Andrea says, beaming at him. "How are you today?"

"I'm good. Really good," Antony tells her. "This is my boy, Stephen Amell. We just signed a contract and want it put on file, with our accounts linked."

"Of course. Congratulations," she says, smiling at Stephen, who she recognizes from _Arrow_. "To both of you." Damn. There goes that bet. Everyone thought for sure if Mr. Starr took a sub, it would be a girl. Well, except for Adam and Lila and they'll both be sharing the pot. 

"Thank you." Stephen smiles at the girl before his gaze snaps back to Antony. There's such a connection between them already, and he's rather intrigued by it. Pleased, surprised but intrigued. 

"Can you make sure Louis gets a copy as well? Not just when it crosses his desk with the others, but him personally."

Andrea nods, biting back an even wider smile. "Of course, Mr. Starr. I'll make sure it goes straight to Marie."

"Good. Thanks. Have a great day." Antony takes Stephen's hand again, pulling him towards the shop.

Andrea sighs softly. Damn. Another one gone. "You too, Mr. Starr."

Stephen's attention is fixed on Antony. "Does everyone know who you are here? Are you some hot shot deal in this place that you haven't 'fessed up to?" He finds he's rubbing the back of Antony's hand with his thumb. Huh.

"I don't think everyone knows," Antony says with a soft laugh, "but yeah, I've been a member for a long time, made my way around, and being friends with Louis and Josh, that has its own notoriety." He pauses in front of the store, giving Stephen another kiss before they enter.

"'Made your way around'?" Stephen teases against Antony's mouth. "There's a euphemism right there," Stephen runs a hand up Antony's chest, to slide around the back of his neck. 

Antony chuckles. "Let's get that collar and grab some breakfast before I drag you back to our room. Or better yet, just fuck you right here."

"What? And get spunk on the carpet?" Stephen smirks, teasing. "I've never had carpet burn on my tongue before," he adds tugging Antony by the hand into the shop. 

"That's something I'll have to keep in mind," Antony says. "Lickability of surfaces." Nodding hello as a salesclerk comes out from the backroom. Thomas. Great. Another one he knows.

"Good morning, Mr. Starr," Thomas says with a smile, his gaze quickly flickering to their joined hands. "Can I help you find anything?"

Ducking his head to hide his amusement for a moment, Stephen takes a breath before looking up again, gaze moving between Antony and the pretty I-could-have-been-a-model sales clerk. He squeezes Antony's hand and keeps his mouth resolutely shut.

"Actually, you can," Antony says, squeezing back. "I'm looking for a collar of consideration for Stephen here. He just became my boy."

"That's fantastic," Thomas says, smiling widely and lying through his teeth. He should have known. They always go for the actors, the celebrities. "Congratulations. We have a few trays that might be appropriate for an initial collar." He pulls one out from under the glass. "These are mostly leather. I have some chain ones if you'd like to see them?"

"Not this time. I'll save the chain for when we want something permanent," Antony says, smiling at Stephen before turning his attentions to the tray. "That one's nice. Simple."

They pick up and look at a couple before Stephen selects one he likes, black leather, the edges bound in butter soft lambskin, a lockable buckle that sits at the back. "May I have this one?" he offers it to Antony, because at the end of the day, it's Sir's choice. 

Antony nods. "Yeah, I like it," he says, smiling at his boy and nodding to Thomas. "We'll take that one."

"Of course. Let me get you a new one," Thomas says, disappearing into the back before he reappears a moment later with a small box. He opens it up, showing them both the brand new collar nestled inside.

Antony hands over his credit card and waits while Thomas rings it through. "We don't need a bag," he tells him, tucking both card and receipt back in his wallet. "Where do you want to do this?" he asks Stephen. "Is here okay?"

Stephen nods, casting only a brief glance at the boy not so many feet away. "Yes Sir." And with that he sinks, gracefully to his knees, presenting his oh-so-perfect posture to his Sir.

Antony unfastens the buckle and holds the collar in his hands, his heart beating faster than it has in a long time for anything that wasn't sex or sport. "This may have come about quickly," he says softly, "but it's not being done lightly. We've clicked in a way that appeals to us both and we both value gut instinct. So I'm offering you this collar as a symbol of my ownership and with it my protection _and_ my affection. I expect you to wear it with pride and ensure, even when you're not wearing it, that others know you belong to me. Do you accept, boy?"

Stephen tilts his head, looks up to capture Antony's gaze. He holds it, savoring the connection, reveling in it. "I accept your Dominance, your collar, your protection and affection. I do so honestly, with an open heart and an open mind. I am honored Sir." The words are soft, but clear.

Antony nods. He places the leather around Stephen's throat, buckling it at the back, the sight of _his_ collar on the other man stealing his breath away.

The brush of Antony's fingers over his neck sends little sparks of electricity along his spine, he shivers in response. When Antony's done, Stephen tips his head up and smiles, a bright, open smile of utter pleasure.

"You look beautiful," Antony murmurs, leaning down for a kiss before he draws Stephen up for another.

It's not a word Stephen had really expected Antony to use to describe him, but he can't deny how it makes him feel to have this man think that of him. Offering his mouth Stephen returns the kisses with equal measure, the light pressure of his collar still foremost in his mind. _Collared....owned..._

Holding Stephen close for another minute, Antony finally draws back, their fingers entwined again. "Thanks for your help," he tells Thomas. "Let's get you fed," he says to Stephen.

Thomas sighs, totally envious. "You're welcome. Have a great day," he says, but they're already on their way out of the store.

///

Stephen's sat at the table perusing the breakfast menu, he peers over the top after a moment, blue eyes dancing as he watches Antony for a moment. "What you have planned for today, I can't decide whether to eat a huge breakfast to make sure I've all the energy I need or to go moderate in case I get uncomfortable...what d'you think?" 

Antony checks his watch, calculating how many hours they've got before the scene he's arranged for. "You've got the time to go big," he says with a smile, having already decided what he's having, his eyes drawn to that collar - _his_ collar - again and again.

"Oh thank god! I'm so hungry," Stephen chuckles, he folds the menu and sets it back down. "And you should take a photo, on your phone, of me wearing this...so you can keep looking at it when I'm not about," the teasing is gentle, warm, affectionate.

"You're okay with that?" Antony asks, but he's already pulling out his phone. "I was going to ask but then I thought maybe, with your career..."

"I'm not naked or in a compromising position am I?" Stephen shrugs. "And you're not just anyone, are you?"

"No, I'm not," Antony agrees, taking one picture and then another, just to be sure. "Do you want a picture of me?" he asks. "Or the two of us?"

"The two of us." Stephen's not one to be overly sentimental, but then he's aware that Antony is going to be gone for a few weeks, right at the beginning of this new relationship they're embarking on. A picture would be good. "I left my phone upstairs, we'll take one before we get naked and get our freak on again," he grins. He glances up as a server approaches.

Antony watches Stephen as he orders, his boy's smile lighting up his face, their server obviously responding to his charm. This is good. Great. Brilliant. Hell. It's been a long time since work didn't consume close to every waking moment and he suspects the break's long overdue. "I'll have the pancakes, side of bacon, dark rye toast," he says when it's his turn.

Stephen turns his smiles on Antony when the server retreats. "So, Sir," he quirks a brow to show he's playing with the title, "Any hints on what you might have planned for later? I'm assuming you're planning on playing hard?"

Antony nods then breaks into a grin, hedging on just how much to tell Stephen. "Heavy on the humiliation, but not like in the shower," he says. "All the stops pulled out to show you what Citadel can do." But then thinking on their contract, on the changes they made, he asks, "Are you okay with us starting out with a few others in the room? To set the whole tone?"

Stephen's eyebrows go up but he nods. "Sure, I was clear on my boundaries, I trust you." He rubs one hand down his thigh. "Are we role playing?"

Antony nods again. "The military roleplay I promised you the other night? I already made the arrangements." Boots and uniforms included.

Stephen doesn't reply, his gaze drops for a moment, aware his body is responding simply at the suggestion of what's planned. 

"You okay with that? I can reschedule if you're not in the mood," Antony offers, taking a sip of his coffee.

He snorts in amusement, though it's aimed at himself. "Not in the mood? Antony this is like...my main wank fantasy brought to life...seriously, and knowing how you can already push my buttons?" Stephen shakes his head. "I think I need to start pinching myself to see if I need to wake up."

Antony smiles. "You don't, but hopefully I'll live up to the fantasy," he says, adding as an afterthought, "Not that we can't do it again, if it needs some tweaking."

"Oh god, we could, couldn't we? Have some rolling role play thing going on...." Stephen slumps back in his seat, clearly preoccupied for a moment with the wicked things his brain is coming up with. "That is...so fucking hot."

"Yeah, it is, and it gives me more ideas," Antony says, his plans shifting, morphing as he considers where they could take this.

"Yeah?" Stephen wants to ask, he wants to know what Antony has planned, but he figures he wouldn't get the information he wanted even if he did. "What we did, in the bathroom, on a scale of 1 - 10 of how hard you like to humiliate, where did that score?"

"That's a good question," Antony murmurs, giving it some thought. "Probably a seven, maybe an eight. Not that it's something I'd want all the time. I like variety. This scene this afternoon though, it'll probably be pretty heavy, but in a different way."

Nodding Stephen considers that, before posing another question. "What do you think is the most humiliating thing you've ever made anyone do? Honestly?" he glances up at Antony.

"Most humiliating..." Antony chuckles. "I'm not sure others would agree but I made one guy eat my leftovers in the restaurant here, on the floor, no hands or utensils allowed, after I came on them, with my boot up his ass while he did it."

"Your boot _up_ his ass?" Stephen's eyes widen. 

"Yeah. My foot, with my boot on it at the time," Antony says, getting a kick out of Stephen's expression. "I think he was used to being fisted a lot."

"No shit," Stephen murmurs, even as he reaches to pull at the front of his jeans. 

"My turn," Antony says. "What's the humiliating thing anyone's ever made you do?"

"Huh," Stephen's mouth twists in amusement, "easy, when this really hot guy dumped his cum and piss in my ass, made me shit it out and lick it all up again," he tilts his head in acknowledgment to Antony. 

Antony grins, feeling a bizarre sense of pride in that. "Your last sir wasn't into humiliation?"

"Yeah, just not quite as down and dirty as you," Stephen grins, distracted for a moment when their food is delivered, he shuffles forward in his seat, picking up his silverware and eyeing the huge plate of carbs, fat and sugar laid out for him. "You pushed me today, and I have no idea how far I'll go for you," he admits, before spearing a waffle.

"But you're interested in finding out?" Antony says, pouring maple syrup over his pancakes.

"Of course," Stephen nods. "Now I'm all kinds of intrigued as to how far you could push me, where my line is...I might freak myself out with what I _might_ do for you, but yeah, let's push, let's see where we can take it." He reaches for the syrup once Antony's done, and drenches his food in it.

Antony nods, digging into his breakfast. "I've never really played with anyone on a regular basis," he says. "Had that opportunity to build on something. I play here whenever I'm in town with whoever I pick up in the bar and I told you about my outside stuff, and I play overseas if there's a club wherever I happen to be and I have the time, but I rarely play with someone more than twice, much less start any kind of relationship. It'll be interesting."

Stephen looks up from where he's piling bacon on waffles, drenched in syrup. "No? So what's the deal with that other guy you mentioned?" he asks, curious, interested.

"Honestly? I'm not sure," Antony says, picking up a piece of bacon. "I met him in a bar, we fucked in an alley, and we got talking about what I'd do to him if we weren't in the alley, so I gave him my number and when he texted me a few weeks later, we got together at this old gym I own and I did exactly what I promised I do to him. And then I saw him again after that, at the gym again, and I ended up taking him back to my place after because he was high and I wanted to make sure he was okay." He pauses, blowing out a soft breath. "The thing is, he's playing dangerously. He's said he's run into assholes and I know the kind of guys he means. And I like to go hard, but I'm not a fucking psycho. I can give him what he needs without really hurting him. As for why I care, I don't know. Maybe it's my one act of altruism," he jokes, eyes dancing.

Stephen has to consider that, he appreciates the honesty though. "Altruism?" he smiles, as he loads up his fork with more pancakes and bacon. "Or something more?" he queries. "I wouldn't have you down as someone who takes in damaged goods, and that's what he sounds like: playing high, playing dangerously," Stephen points out.

Antony hadn't really thought of it that way. "If you're asking if there's something more there, maybe, but I don't know what it is. It's not what we have, that's for sure. And it's not going anywhere, beyond where it's already gone," he says. "Does it worry you?"

Stephen manages to look a little amused as he chews and swallows. "No, if he was going to press your button he'd have done it by now wouldn't he? You chose me. I'm secure enough in myself to know my own value, and he's...damaged." He pauses to pick up his coffee. "I won't begrudge him any time you might want to spend with him," he offers.

Antony smiles. "Thanks, but I don't even know if I'll hear from him again," he says, taking another bite of his breakfast. "Besides, between work and my new boy..." His smile widens.

Stephen grins in return, "Well you know what they say, 'the devil makes work for idle hands'," he quips with a waggle of his brows. "Hate for you to have idle hands."

"Yeah. Me with idle hands is not a good thing," Antony laughs, eyes crinkling as he leans back, taking a break from his meal. "So... tell me something about yourself no one else knows."

"That no one else knows? Hmmm," Stephen muses. "I don't know...I'll have to think about that," he grins. "Decide how much ammo I'm prepared to give you."

Antony laughs. "View it as ammo, do you?" he teases, already intoxicated with that grin. "Fine then. Tell me what you like best about being owned."

"Oh good one." Stephen sets his own cutlery aside and leans back in his seat. "Well, I'm a guy who can happily be on my own, function on my own, I don't need someone to make me complete," he pauses to wipe his mouth with the napkin. "But...I like being part of a couple dynamic, like a team thing I guess, a D/s relationship offers the opportunity to actively seek out things that challenge you, and your partner, things that teach you about yourself. I love that. Having someone to challenge me, but provides me with a safety net at the same time, it's more proactive than a vanilla relationship."

"And on the flip side?" Antony asks, slowly digesting Stephen's answer. "What do you not like? You mentioned orgasm control but is there anything else?"

"Sometimes I chafe at the control thing full stop, sometimes I just want to go do my own thing. If I've had a bad day I might struggle to come home and do as I'm told. Sometimes I just need some alone time - when I need it, not when I'm allowed it," Stephen answers. "Does that make sense?"

Antony nods. "Completely. But do you want to be allowed that time or do you want me to push you to obey me if I'm there? And before you tell me that I'm your sir and what I want is paramount," he says, watching Stephen closely, "this is us still negotiating things, finding a way it'll work for us both. I don't want you resenting me. I'm going to be away enough as it is without having you pissed off at me when I'm home and if you need some time, I'd rather we agree on a way of you telling me you really need it then us coming to loggerheads."

"I'd rather be given the time, than be made to submit, it's easy enough, I'll use my safe word. You just need to trust me that it's because I really do need a break from it, rather than me avoiding doing something I don't want to do. There will be times I will resist, but so long as I don't call on my word, you'd be good to keep pushing me," Stephen elaborates, "I don't want our time together to be filled with conflict because I'm being difficult either."

Antony nods again. "Good. I trust you." Stephen hasn't given him any reason not to and he can't imagine his boy safewording just to get out of something. "Anything more you want to ask me? Not that there's a moratorium on questions past this." He grins.

"Just...contact while you're away I guess, how much will I have, and can I initiate it?" Stephen picks up his knife and fork again, determined to make more inroads on the food laid out in front of him. 

"You can definitely initiate it," Antony says, motioning to a server for a refill on his coffee. "You've got my number. If you text me, it's best. If you want me to call you, let me know and let me know how long you'll around or up so I can adjust for timezones and not wake you and interrupt anything on this end. Otherwise, I'll respond when I can. Sometimes it might take an hour or two, other times I might be out of touch for a couple of days, maybe even a week. I should be able to let you know when that's going to happen." He pauses, picking up his last slice of bacon. "From my end, I'll try and call you every 3-4 days. Text you when I can just to make contact."

Stephen's nodding as he eats, waits until he swallows before replying. "Yeah, that's all cool, I'm not a clingy kinda guy, I just like regular chances to catch up you know?" He runs the last piece of pancake through a puddle of syrup and pops it in his mouth, before setting down his cutlery and letting out a contented sigh as he enjoys that last mouthful.

Antony smiles at that. "Actually, I've never really had anyone to check in with," he admits. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Glad I can be there for you." It's going to be interesting developing a relationship with this man, they've taken steps it takes others months if not years to move to, and they barely know each other - there's just that undefinable _thing_ , the thing that makes you click with someone on a level you never expected.

Antony nods, placing his knife and fork across his plate. He has another question but it might be _too_ personal. Or at least too soon. "Want to tour the grounds?" he asks. "You said you hadn't seen everything."

"Yeah a walk would be good, stretch my legs," Stephen nods, draining the last of his juice. He's pleasantly full, feels relaxed, more so than he has for months, clearly getting a kink fix is good for his state of mind.


End file.
